Swamp Song
by Cashmeritan
Summary: She was dancing in quicksand....And she was loving every minute of it. [My first SC fic! :D Please reviewwww]


**A/_N_: HEY, MINNA-SAN:D Some of you may know me from my Fullmetal Alchemist or Teen Titans fics. Welp, my good friend Hunter got me into Sly Cooper..and well, NOW I'M ADDICTED. -on the 3rd game, just starting the pirate level- And I luuuurve SlyxCarmelita. -heart- They're just too cute. Sly's a little flirt, and Carmie's in total denial. x3**

**So! I decided to make a Sly fic, after like...the millions of days I've been obsessed with it. XD (Actually it's only been like, 3 months. BUT SHUT UP. XP) Anyway. Enjoy the fic! And if you ever wanna instant message a comment to me, or possibly roleplay Sly Cooper, my AIM sn is Sexinator Havoc. -loooove is for yoooou-**

**xXXx**

**Swamp Song  
**

**xXXx**

The moon hung high above Paris, France, on a chilly January night. The clock read 4:30AM, but it felt like the night had been dragging its feet, slowly resisting change in time. Or so Inspector Carmelita Fox thought, as she mulled from her Parisian Interpol office. She tapped her pen against her desk absent-mindedly, a frown beginning to grow apparent across her feminine features. Sighing, she rose from her desk-chair, and gravitated to the office window. Things had been running pretty damn slowly as of late...Cooper and his gang hadn't been seen or heard from in over a month. Surely, they couldn't have given up, could they?

Oh no. She'd caught herself red-handed...Thinking about that damned Ringtail again. What was it about him that her head-over-heels obsessed? She was devoted to that case, and firmly believed that someday, she would drag him in, kicking-and-screaming, into the cold, cruel hands of justice. It had been her dream since she had first become an Inspector and received the case. When she was a foolish 21 year old.

Here she was, 3 years later, still as filled with the urge as she had been before. However, this time, she had vowed that she wouldn't show any mercy to that stupid raccoon. No, not ever again. He might as well kiss the weak-kneed, demure Carmelita Fox good-bye. Things had changed.

SHE had changed.

Or so she had thought. Still unable to shake the heavy weight in her gut, she turned her back to the window that so exposed the 'romantic' landscape of Paris. 'Romantic'. Pah!

A tiny, ghost of a 'clink' caught her attention, and her ears perked up at the faint decibel. Did she DARE look over her shoulder to confirm her suspicions?

"Cooper," she said under her breath, only to arouse chuckles from whatever was behind her.

"Glad you remember me," said the smoothly familiar voice, and Carmelita could feel the owner move closer towards her...The fur on the back of her neck stood up and at attention.

"Cooper, I suggest you leave," she said, trying to calm the overwhelming anger that she harbored within her chest.

"Aw...C'mon, Inspector Fox. You can't be telling me that you didn't spare me one little thought while I was on hiatus, can you?" He was now close. Too close.

"Actually, I can."

"Ringtail, LEAVE."

"But...But whyyyy?" Cooper whined, his long, grey-furred arms wrapping themselves around her waist from behind her. Carmelita stiffened, and turned to glare at him over her shoulder. Was he trying to mock her? Make a joke out of her?

When she saw his expression, the glare faltered. He looked so...GENUINE. He was flashing her a brightly innocent smile, tail swishing calmly behind him. He wasn't...He didn't LOOK like he was trying to cause her inner turmoil... However, Cooper was a master thief. He could probably feign emotions by simply donning a mask.

"Because," she said bitterly. "Because I told you to!"

"Oooh, feisty..." Sly cooed, smirking. It made her sick how her knees were becoming more and more gelatinous...

Carmelita had to keep herself stabile...She had to remain dignified...But DAMN...It was getting so hard... How long could she keep this up?

Sly, too, was having inner-conflict as well. He tilted his head at the fox cutely, trying to read her emotions. She was acting strangely. Wasn't she planning on grabbing her pistol and blasting him all the way back to America?

"Cooper...Go...Before I..."

"Before you what?"

"Before I..." Her eyes flicked up to meet his, and all malevolent intentions she held previously melted into bubbling goo. God-dammit!

His face slowly moved towards hers. "Beeeefore youuuuuu...?"

Her eyes were locked with his, causing a spell with paralyzing and dumbfounding effects to course through her veins.

Before she knew it, warmth made contact with her lips, which made her melt all the more. This was dangerous.

_She was dancing in quick-sand. And she was loving every minute of it._

**A/N: Gah. This sucks so badly. I'm sorry for the shittiness. XDD It's my first SC fic. BE NICE WHEN YOU REVIEW...IF you review. D:**_  
_


End file.
